Fan:White Rabbit
Programmed from a basal assimilation software turned renegade monstrosity, WHITERABBIT was designed with a single absolute intention; to purge humanity across all of space and time. It's goal would not only bring about the complete end of the human race as we know it, but it'll intend on doing so across every known timeline to ensure it's goal will never fail. As a result as to the method of its creation, as well as the existence of its "master", both of these entities have become "Omni-existential Beings"; beings who are a living paradox to where they appear in practically every incarnation of the known universe in almost the exact same manner. However, from what has been seen in the past from this sociopathic loon, nearly all of these incarnations of White Rabbit and its master, Roy Oshiro, were long purged before they even remotely got far in their plans; not anymore would that happen with the creation of this particular specimen. After an unknown amount of time with their plans having been foiled, White Rabbit gains a mind of its own and decides it will rig all of time and space to force the gods into giving it exactly what it desires whether they like it or not; it will not cease or bat an eye at any horrible thing it does so long as it gets the absolute power to wipe out humankind, with the new goal including its own master now being part of the death list... Appearances ''Digimon Re: Adventure'' ''Chapter 7: Rabbit Feet'' White Rabbit in its Child State is set to appear in Chapter 7. In the backstory yet to be revealed in the story proper, Oshiro Roy created White Rabbit from a substance of matter used to threaten Yggdrasil into a pacifistic state of mind. The material was never fully identified within this universe, but in other universes is known infamously as "Z.E.R.0. Materia". Roy, salvaging what little Z.E.R.0. Materia he could find, constructed White Rabbit in its youngest form and gave it two simple orders; to defend its master, and to feed off of anything it could find. An unknown amount of time had passed, and White Rabbit had mostly been on its own feeding in a void within Network; capturing any stray tamers that wander in and feeding on them and their Digimon upon contact. In the present day, Daisuke, Miyako, and Iori encounter Roy while searching through this mysterious zone for the first time. During Daisuke's confrontation with Roy, Roy manages to slip away because of White Rabbit's intervention and White Rabbit emerges from a wall with a newly claimed corpse it finishes eating before engaging Fladramon, Ankylomon, and Aquilamon in a fight. After taking several attacks from the trio, Fladramon goes for the finish with Fire Rocket, but ultimately fails to terminate White Rabbit when its body suddenly begins to violently convulse as it grotesquely evolves into its Adult Form. The gruesome manner in which it evolves paralyzes the trio from trying to attack it mid-evolution. White Rabbit, now an Adult Level in form and power, the fight escalates forcing the three Chosen's Digimon to attack even fiercer than before, but with the newfound form meant it was much more difficult of an opponent to face even considering the frail nature of White Rabbit's overall structure making it recoil from attacks easily and often lose its own balance. Just before the fight could end, Ken orders the trio to escape with their lives while they still have the chance, and the trio open a portal to the real world and it looks like White Rabbit is about to dive after them. However, before it can remotely entering the real world, it only gets a brief touch of the air outside as its held back by Roy telling it now is not the time and that White Rabbit is currently too weak to leave its natural environment. White Rabbit responds in a voice that indicates it views everything as just some form of game, and it disappears back into the unknown rift as Roy forcefully severs the connection of the portal before anybody could try and capture him at the last second, and both villains escape at large once more. Other Forms